Kiss The Rain
by S.Kurou07
Summary: Roxas had no idea why this girl liked to lay in the grass, soaking herself wet with the rain pouring down on her. "I'm kissing the rain." "You can't do that. It's water." Well, logic means no sense when you're within her world. AU.


**A/N:** Since Dear Agony is on hiatus, I might as well let out these one-shots that have been bugging around my head! It's one of the reasons why I can't start again on DA -.-" Okay! No kissey-kissey, no huggies. Just pure fluff. Cue lights, hands, and action!

By the way, when you see this "Kurodaki Rokusasu" that means I'm using the standard Japanese pronunciation of "Roxas". Same with Axel as "Akuseru" and Xion as "Shion". The same goes for the other characters. Don't worry, I'll still use their original names. I think when you use such surnames, you'd have to use the name the same way too. In my opinion. I'm so much of an anime freak XDD

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**K**  
**I**  
**S**  
**S**  
**THE RAIN**

So, everyone knows the rain is a peaceful thing. It calms the nerves, the unique scent we smell which is musk, and the way the monotonous pitter-patter taps on the ground. Sometimes though, it can be a very ugly and destructive thing—mainly when there are typhoons and strong monsoons. And it can get us sick if we stay under it for so long. That's where umbrellas are used. We say we "love" the rain, but we hide under umbrellas. It's stupid isn't it?

But to her, Roxas thinks, it's not.

Because she doesn't even know what an umbrella is.

She truly loved the rain.

Here is Kurodaki Rokusasu, AKA Roxas. And with him, enter the story on how he met the most bizarre girl in the world, Koshirou Namine.

* * *

_It's raining again_, Roxas dully noted.

Classes have just ended, and his classmates were already rushing home so they wouldn't have to get wet, but Roxas knew it'd be futile and useless. The sky was grayer than gray, and the atmosphere seemed so gloomy. So unlike Twilight Town's usual warm and friendly environment. Worst, he couldn't go to the clocktower with Akuseru (Axel) and Shion (Xion) to have some ice cream. The skies rumbled, and then the dam poured out from the clouds. Some of his classmates groaned, and so did he.

He hated the rain.

It's such a hassle to get through, especially when you would have to carry an umbrella while carrying too many things. Then when a particularly careless fast driver comes, water comes splashing on you. It's so annoying.

"Hey Roku, great job on the report today!"

"Mmn." The blonde nodded absent-mindedly, burrowing through his messenger bag. "Hey Sora, do you know where my umbrella is?"

Sora scratched his head sheepishly.

"Sorry. I have no idea."

"Damn." Roxas bit his thumb in annoyance. "I'll have to walk then."

"In this weather?" Sora asked, incredulous.

"No, while it's snowing." Roxas deadpanned. Sora laughed and placed his hands up.

"Borrow mine instead." the brunet gave Roxas his plaid black and red umbrella. "I'll share with Kasumi-chan instead!" he grinned.

Roxas smirked.

"Why do you still call Kasumi "Kasumi-chan"? She's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"Step by step." Sora blushed, still grinning.

"I see." Roxas slung this bag on his shoulder. "See ya, Sora. Thanks for the umbrella."

"Later!"

Roxas felt really grateful that Sora lent him his umbrella. That's why Roxas liked to be friends with the brunet—he had a heart of gold that was as big as the…the sun? Whatever. As he went out of the door though, Xion caught up with.

"Roxas!" she huffed, out of breath.

"Hey Xion. What's up?" he asked, a smile on his face.

He saw her face heat up. Roxas thought it was because of the cold, since it got cold easily when it rained. Xion buried her nose into her powdery blue muffler, a shy flush appearing on her face as she held a white umbrella.

"Hey um…I…w-would you…"

"Yeah? I would what?" he murmured distractedly as he wrapped his neck with his plaid, navy blue muffler. Oh, he dropped the umbrella…

"W-would…would you like t-to…s-share an—!"

"Xion!"

Roxas wasn't able to see the disappointed expression on Xion's face as he walked away. It was her classmate who called her, and it was about a chemistry project. Roxas continued to walk outside until he was under the main door's roof, opened up the umbrella, but to his greatest displeasure, it was broken. He gritted his teeth in irritation.

_'Okay. I take what I said earlier back.'_ For now, he hated Sora for giving him his broken umbrella. The blonde dumped the umbrella in a trashbin, all the while cursing the world with its annoying rains and crap. This irritation heightened further as the cold drops pricked his skin, making his uniform stick to him like a second skin and making his hair limp and droopy. Roxas glared at the sky.

"Stupid rain…" he grumbled, walking out of the school gates. He hauled his bag up, thankful his brother gave him the waterproof kind.

He was tired from the day's activities, hungry, wet and very much hated the whole universe for picking this day to rain. Did he say he hated the rain? Already? Okay, he hates the rain much more right now.

People passed by him, safe and comfy under their own umbrellas. It just irked the boy more.

Roxas looked at his waterproof (what's with him and water-resistant things anyway?) watch. 4:21. What a stupid day. He sighed as he walked by Suntrace river, when the most interesting thing caught his attention. His eyes widened in surprise.

_'A girl? In this weather?'_

The girl was laying on the grass, her feet a meter away from the shoreline. Her arms were spread out wide, platinum blonde hair spread around her. Her uniform was soaked, and from the plaid red skirt she was wearing, she was from Tram Common Girls School. She looked as if she was accepting the rain, with her arms wide like that. She must've noticed him standing by, because she tilted her head and their eyes met.

Roxas flushed, flustered with being caught and abruptly ran away.

He didn't see how her cornflower blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

* * *

The next day came like the yesterday. Sunny in the morning, but rainy at the afternoon. But this time, Roxas didn't feel annoyed. He was curious about that girl. He went around asking his classmates if they knew her, but was always met with disappointment when they say no. The moment the bell rang, he hurriedly shoved his textbooks in his bag and glanced outside. His movements slowed for a moment, before he remembered his purpose and he ran towards the door. But alas, Xion blocked his way again.

"Hey Xi." he waved, hurrying.

"Um, Roxas…where are you—?"

"Sorry gotta go! Later!"

Xion's smile dropped and she sighed when he ran out. She could never ask him to go home with her!

Roxas stopped in front of the pouring rain, panting. That moment, the rain looked repulsive to him. He stepped out, disliking the way his clothes stuck to him. He looked left and right, before dashing towards the Sunset Terrace District.

He eventually slowed down when he saw the familiar river bank. And a head of platinum and a red skirt. Roxas frowned; why is she letting herself get wet? She could get sick like this! Roxas looked around for a shed, and when he saw one 2 meters away from he stood, he dropped his things abruptly on the bench, and walked back to his original place.

The boy swallowed, wondering if he should talk to her about staying in the rain.

"I'm Naminé." a sudden voice told him, surprising Roxas. He flinched as he saw her looking at him, her smile making her drenched face bright. A woman's best accessory. He blushed and coughed, noticing how her uniform stuck to her curves. He looked at the ground she was lying on, finding she had her dark red blazer on the grass. Isn't she worried that it'd get dirty?

"What's yours?" she asked in her light, bell-like voice.

Roxas looked at her for a minute. He was very much wary of her. After all, she might be crazy—for lying out here in the pouring rain.

"It's alright." she laughed. "I don't bite."

This Naminé-person seemed to know what he's thinking…

"No I don't." she giggled. "You're just easy to read, BHK."

"BHK?" he asked with a mix of confusion and irritation.

"Blonde haired kid. You're not exactly telling me your name." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh." his cheeks heated up. Since when did he BLUSH? Roxas shook his head to clear out his thoughts as he hesitantly walked near her. "I'm…Roxas. Kurodaki Rokusasu. And don't call me BHK. Aren't you one?"

She only smiled.

He didn't know how, or why he did it. It's just he found himself sitting on the grass beside her, not even knowing why he was drenching himself. The same day when he got home, he got a rather colorful earful, so he vowed to never do it again.

Too bad it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

The next few days were all sunny and bright. Roxas didn't see her, Koshirou. Her name was Koshirou Naminé, she said. She was 2 days older than him, and she goes to Tram Common All Girls School. That's it. That's the extent of what he knew about her. Well, it's not like they're friends either. They just met!

"Kurodaki, please read page 18."

He wondered why she was like that. Why she didn't hide from the rain and all. I mean, any sane person wouldn't do that, right? Because they'd get sick. She seemed not to mind too. As Roxas sat back down from reading the paragraph, a girl with a red skirt and blonde hair caught his eye from outside. She was sitting on a tree branch, a well 20-meters above the ground. It was extremely dangerous.

"What is she doing?" he murmured, staring at her form basking in sunlight. Roxas saw her smile, peaceful and happy. The site alone made him take in a sharp inhale.

First she stays under the rain near the river, then she's out here, a well feet off the ground and "sunbathing"? What is up with her and mother nature?

Then she just had to turn and look straight at him, and Roxas hurriedly turned back to his work.

_'What…was that about?'_

* * *

Friday came, and now Roxas was determined to ask why she acted like that. He approached Xion before she went home, and was surprised when she ignored him. Had he done something wrong?

"Hey Xion."

"…"

"Hey…" he took her shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." she curtly answered, before high-tailing out of the door, leaving Roxas to stare at her back in wonder and confusion. Had he done something wrong? She looked kind of mad...

The skies rumbled. It's been raining a lot lately…

When he reluctantly lied down on the grass next to Koshirou, words he didn't mean to share was pouring out of his mouth unstoppably. She listened of course, not the kind to insert comments here and there and allowed him to finish his problem with Xion.

"Simply put." she raised her hands in the air, the drops of rain cascading down her arms. "Aizawa-san is mad at you."

"Mad? But…why?"

She glanced at him at the corner of her eye. Roxas, feeling conscious, turned his gaze back to the pouring sky, blinking when water dropped into his eyes.

"I don't know." she closed her eyes and puffed her lips out. Roxas saw the action and raised a curious brow.

"Would you mind if I ask you something?"

"I won't."

This is it.

"Do you love the rain?"

At this, her eyelids opened. Her smile was bright and wide with unmistakable affection. Roxas watched her curiously.

"I love the rain. Very much!"

"To the point of doing this?"

"I've always done this since I was a little girl." she chuckled. "I remember I often get scolded because I always get home wet and dirty!"

He couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Even if that happens, I'd always do it again and again!" she grinned. "I love the feeling of rain in my face. The peaceful atmosphere, and that scent," she sniffed the air. It smelled of rain and soil, the usual scent of musk. "All of it are lovely to me."

"But why do you love the rain? You know you'd get sick staying under it." he frowned.

"I don't get sick easily."

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Why I love the rain…I don't know either."

He felt his jaw drop. Was she really serious?

"I'm kissing the rain." she sighed happily.

"You can't do that." he scoffed. "It's water."

"Nothing's impossible."

This girl…is so bizarre. It made her more mysterious to him than ever. Yet he was drawn to her. She was like the others, pretty, intelligent, state all the "nice girl stereotypes" in, but she was just…like the other others in a way she wasn't. It was hard to explain.

"What about you, Kurodaki? Do you love the rain too?"

He scoffed, again.

"No. If anything, I hate it."

Now it was her turn to frown.

"Oh…why?"

He placed his hands behind his head, non-chalantly staring up at the gray skies. Naminé curiously stared at him, waiting for his response.

"Because it's annoying." he started. "Imagine this. You've been through a long and tiring day, carrying many damn things on the way home, then it suddenly rains. Wouldn't you get irritated because of that?"

"No." she innocently replied. "Why should I?"

Roxas sighed.

"You have some interesting logic, Koshirou. I take it you used an umbrella before you do this right?"

She blinked at him.

"What's an umbrella?"

He wanted to burst out laughing. Was she for _real_? Everyone knew what an umbrella is!

"Are you serious?" he grimaced instead.

"Yes, I'm serious. What's an umbrella?" she bluntly stated. She was so child-likely clueless that Roxas couldn't help but chuckle, closing his eyes.

"You use an umbrella to protect yourself from getting wet from the rain or snow."

"Why would you do that? Rain feels good."

Roxas opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Because, Koshirou." she stared back. "Not all people appreciate rain like you. You love it, we hate it. That's why we use protection to hide from it."

She frowned, and from those Corydalis blue eyes, he could see confusion and hurt in them. He began to feel a bit guilty. He wasn't too mean with his words right? He was expecting her to cry, yet she didn't. She just smiled sadly.

"If you hate the rain, why exactly ARE you out here?"

He froze.

Yeah…that's right. What was he doing here getting soaked when he could be home right now, drinking hot chocolate while playing his PS3 with his brother? And he just met this girl. Why?

"I…don't know."

She smiled warmly then, grabbing his right hand with her left and lacing their fingers together. Roxas stared at her with a slight blush—feeling confused and embarassed at the same time. Her hand looked small compared to his. He watched as she brought their laced hands in the air, water slipping in their hands.

"That's what I said when I started doing this." she sighed peacefully. "All I know is that, I'm drawn to the rain. That's why, I love the rain."

With those words said, he couldn't argue anymore. It was like it opened something up in his mind. Why did he hate the rain anyway? He only thought of it as annoying. Hate is a strong word. He closed his eyes. Yeah. Koshirou was right. Rain does calm you down. Roxas squeezed her hand back, and she brought it down with a slight blush. He didn't let go after the rain stopped too. All he knew was…

"The rain is beautiful."

He hoped she caught the double meaning of his words.

* * *

The next day, Roxas had never been this eager to leave school and join Koshirou—no, Naminé "rain-watch", as what she called it. Sora noticed his mood, but he didn't question him about it, instead, grinned at him knowingly. Of course, Roxas brushed this off, but Axel took the direct attack.

"Soooo~" he grinned. "Who's the unlucky girl?"

"Shut up." he scoffed. "She's just a friend."

"Ohh! So it IS a girl!" Axel gave Roxas a headlock and gave him a noogie. Roxas grunted and shoved him off, his brow twitching in annoyance.

"So what if it is?" he defended.

"Nothing!" Sora and Axel grinned at him. "You better get yourself a girlfriend bro. Or else we'd all believe you're asexual or something."

Roxas choked in horror.

"What the hell Axel!?"

They just laughed out loud.

After classes were dismissed, Roxas practically ran all the way from school to the river. And what did he see? Nothing. Naminé wasn't there like usual. He frowned in confusion, wondering where the fellow blonde was. It was raining. She loved the rain didn't she? So where was she? Roxas shook the negative thoughts off before lying down on the soft grass, and waited. He thought about calling or texting her, but he didn't have her number either. He couldn't call/text someone without having their number right? Long after rain stopped, she didn't come. Roxas had to bite down the feeling of disappointment threatening to make a hole in his chest.

The next few days, it didn't rain. Everytime Roxas passed by that river, he couldn't help but spend some time sitting there, watching the river run while the sunlight made a cheerful dance around him. He didn't want to admit it, he kind of missed their rainwatching. He missed lying down on the cool, soft grass with her. So everytime it rained, he made a deal with himself to do what she used to do and took in the rain he now didn't detest and instead accepted. It wasn't as big as hers, but at least he didn't go home cursing the rain.

Days passed, a week passed, a month passed, then all of a sudden, it was the new year. He didn't see Naminé once at all. Roxas tried hard not to think that she was gone; that she just a figment of his imagination, playing tricks on him. She suddenly disappeared like the wind!

"Roxas!"

His friends and classmates came over to his desk to greet him goodbye for their winter vacation. He returned them of course. Soon, he'd be walking home. But this time, it was snowing. He wondered for awhile if it could rain and snow at the same time, before deciding it was a (very) stupid thought and packed away his things. He took his time too. There's no need for rushing. It's not like she'd be there. He promised this would br the last time he'd spent time near the river. After that, all things would be back to normal. He'd go to the clock tower with just him, Axel and Xion again, eating ice cream like the old times. He'd have to bear Olette's constant scolding about finishing their winter vacation homework with Hayner and Pence. He placed his hooded black and white jacket on, then his usual plaid blue scarf. He slung his messenger bag around his shoulders and finally left.

It was the usual.

No Naminé in sight. The river was all frozen because of the weather, the ice sparkling beautifully. But because he could see a few fishes swimming under the surface, he concluded it didn't completely freeze over. Roxas released an air of warm breath, causing it to cloud up. He sat down and collapsed on the grass, liking how the powdery white stuff touched his face. He closed his eyes, growing a bit sleepy.

It was really cold too…and he loved the cold now.

He frowned when he didn't feel anymore snow melting on his face. As if something was blocking the way. _'What the hell is it?'_ he grumbled under his breath and opened his eyes.

"This is _my_ place!" she giggled.

His eyes went wide as she leaned over him, her blue eyes blinking down at him. She was on her knees, her hands at the sides of his head as a smile graced her face. Never had Roxas seen her so…beautiful. He just laid down there, speechless.

"Are you happy to see me again?" she finally asked.

"I…" he sat up quickly, spinning around to face her. "W-where've you been? I didn't see you for months!"

Naminé blinked.

"Oh." she smiled. "You're a jinx, Roxas. You got me sick for a week!"

"Huh?"

"Remember when you asked me if I didn't get sick by rain-watching?" he nodded. "Well, just my luck. I got pneumonia."

Naminé sniffed.

"Then, after I got sick, we had to leave for New Neverland to visit my grandparents."

"So…" he shrunk down to sit on his bum, sighing. "I was really worried…"

"You were?" he blushed when she patted his head, grinning with a blush of her own. "You always came here waiting for me, didn't you?"

"H-how'd you know?" he choked, embarrassed.

"Mrs. Potts." she giggled, looking at the chubby woman on the house across the river. Said woman waved at them, sending Roxas a wink.

"Oh…" he blushed more.

He couldn't help but feel giddy though. She was here. Naminé was really here. He had to touch her reddening cheek to make sure she was really there. He grinned back at her, catching her off-guard and surprised.

"Let's go snow-watch instead."

She caught on with his words and laughed, her voice—as sappy and clichéd it sounded—was ringing like chimes in his ears. This day couldn't be more perfect for Roxas. She grabbed his hand and lied down beside him, smiling.

"I like the rain now." he said.

"Really? Well! Now I know what an umbrella is!" she stated proudly. "And I know how to use it too!"

"Too bad we're not going to use it anymore." he smiled. Naminé stared back and squeezed his hand back, a growing blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah."

* * *

**One-shot number 1: Check!**


End file.
